Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispensing apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a funnel designed for making grits in such a manner as to slowly introduce grits into a cooking environment in order to provide smooth, lumpless grits and method for doing so.
Description of the Background Art
People have been cooking grits for ages. The Native Americans traditionally made grits out of corn by grinding corn on a stone mill. The resulting hominy would be then passed through screens with the finer parts being used as grit meal and the coarser parts as grits. Grits have become such a part of society that several states have issued proclamations and laws governing them. For example, grits became the official prepared food of the state of Georgia in 2002.
The preparation of grits depends on the type of grits being cooked. So-called “quick” grits (which have the germ and hull of the corn removed) require less time cooking in boiling water than whole kernel grits. Grits expand when cooked and need periodic stirring to prevent sticking and to prevent lumps from forming. Currently, there exists a need for a way to make grits or other foodstuffs whereby a cook can introduce grits into a cooking environment in controlled amounts in order to prevent sticking and lumps.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,674,375 to Clay discloses a reversible flour sifter where the user can put in an amount of flour and pull a trigger to allow some of the flour to escape the apparatus after it has been sifted. Clay discloses a better flour sifter but does not solve the problem of controlled release of a foodstuff such as grits or allow for the container to be refilled.
U.S. Application Publication 2008/0099512 to Hoffman et al. discloses a receptacle for measuring and dispersing flowable substances. Hoffman uses a moveable slide to allow for the dispersal of substances within its substantially funnel shaped container. However, Hoffman fails to provide an ergonomically designed grip and push button system for ease of use.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an improvement which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and methods and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the resting apparatus support art.
A further object of this invention is to provide an apparatus that allows for the controlled dispersal of foodstuffs while cooking.
A further object of this invention is to provide an apparatus that provides an ergonomic device for user comfort while cooking.
The foregoing has outlined some of the pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.